mamonofandomcom-20200213-history
Mamono Island
Mamono Island is a small, secluded landform in the South Pacific. It is not affiliated with any countries, but all imports and traffic come through Japan. The island is 648.44 km² in area, and has a population of 326. Transport to the island is solely by boat, taking around 3 days one way with round trips twice a month. Mamono is well known to superhumans and supernatural creatures as a sanctuary and safe place. Humans are allowed, but are generally unaware of the island's true purpose. History Begun over a millennium ago, Mamono Island started off even smaller. The unpopulated island was governed by a young fairy by the name of Amaranth Kokinos. Soon, Kano Rei, a bakeneko looking for some time away from the hectic life of escaping those who meant her harm, found the island, and decided to live there. She was unaware of Amaranth's presence. Once the two met properly, they slowly became friends, and later partners, leading to the governing system of today. Geography Mamono is located approximately 2195 kilometers (1364 miles) southeast of Japan. The bedrock is granite, and it hosts no active volcanoes. The island is roughly star shaped. The highest points of elevation are Akuma Peak (1754 km) and Kozan (1539 km). Other mountains are Nusuma and Chiisana Ridge. There are two lakes, the larger Kuraimizu to the west and the smaller Nyuuyoku in the east. There are many natural water sources, from waterfalls to creeks to hot springs, all over the island. Administratively, the entirety of the island is the town of Mamono. The inhabited areas are centralized to the southeastern point. Additionally, there is a small secondary island, solely used for recreation. This land is just 1.3 km (0.8 mi) off shore to the west from the town, and is reached by boats out of the harbor. There are no airstrips, and the main port is in the southeast. There is a lesser used, inaccessible to humans port in the northwest. Flora and fauna No large mammals are indigenous to the island. Native species include sika deer, many varieties of snakes, and small mammals such as bats and rabbits. Species introduced as part of a program to have non-human prey for carnivorous supers include wild boar, Ussuri brown bears, Asian black bears, and sun bears. Other common animals on the island are macaques; often seen on the edges of town; tanuki, Japanese serow, and many species of birds. The seas surrounding Mamono are populated by seals and dolphins, and the northwestern coasts have coral reefs. Mamono is largely covered in cloud forests. Native trees are Japanese cedar, red and black pine, and cypress. Certain sections have smaller bamboo forests. The island is home to a variety of endemic flowers, many rhododendrons. Multiple species of ferns and moss are also common. Climate Mamono Island naturally has a humid subtropical climate with hot, humid summers and mild winters. However, through magical interference, the winters tend to be chilly with occasional snow. Precipitation is extremely heavy, with an average of over 553.72 mm (21.8 in) in rain monthly, and average rainy days yearly at 328.4. There are drier periods in autumn and winter, while the heaviest downpours occur in spring and summer. Category:Lore Category:Info